Everlasting Love
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Karena cinta tak mesti berakhir hanya karena perbedaan dunia..... Karena tak ada batasan bagi cinta, meski terhalau dunia yang berbeda..... Karena cinta berlaku selamanya..... Tanpa berbatas akhir.... A fic for Viva FFn! XD


VIVA FFn!!! Yeee!!!!! *backsound : suara terompet, letusan petasan*

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, FFn!!!! makasih udah jadi tempat saia numpahin ide-ide gila saia!!!!! *senyum lebaar*

Yeheee!!!! Ayo, kita meriahkan!!! bkin fic di tengah2 tes2 menggila dari sekolah!!!!!!

nahh..... inilah fic dari saia, kado buat FFn!! hunnnn....

ENJOY!

******Everlasting Love******

* * *

Disclaimer : eh, mesti gue bilang nih ya, karena BLEACH © TITE KUBO, saia tak berhak mengambil semua chara-nya, tapi saia mau PINJEM buat ngelampiasin ide!! Oke?

Summary : Karena cinta tak mesti berakhir hanya karena perbedaan dunia..... Karena tak ada batasan bagi cinta, meski terhalau dunia yang berbeda..... Karena cinta berlaku selamanya..... Tanpa berbatas akhir....

Pairing : HitsuHina

* * *

Angin semilir meniupkan kain pembatas jendela yang tersingkap rapi, dengan dunia luar dari ruangan itu. Tiga puluh dua anak berumur 14-15 tahunan duduk dalam jejeran rapi bangku masing-masing. Seorang wanita dengan kepangan rambut yang diarahkan ke depan sedang berdiri di dekat papan tulis, menjelaskan sebuah materi berupa uraian sel-sel makhluk hidup.

Beberapa dari ketiga puluh dua orang itu ada yang serius memperhatikan, ada yang melihat ke arah guru itu saja tapi dengan pikiran yang jauh melayang entah kemana, ada juga yang terkantuk-kantuk, mengingat ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk melelapkan diri di tumpukan bantal dan tempat tidur yang enak.

Tapi ada satu orang siswa yang sedang memandang keluar kelas, melemparkan pandangannya jauh ke alam luar, ketahuan sekali kalau dia adalah orang yang paling tidak berminat pada pelajaran, atau tepatnya suasana sekolah kali ini.

Warna emerald yang mengisi matanya tampak kosong. Menggambarkan kalau yang sedang bekerja dalam tubuhnya hanyalah otaknya, dan yang ia pikirkan itu bukan sesuatu yang dilihatnya, melainkan yang tak tampak. Tak tampak, karena hanya ada dalam pikirannya, tidak keluar dalam bentuk kenyataan.

Sebenarnya ia lumayang suka pelajaran ini, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikmatinya dengan senang.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Ganjalan itu berbentuk sosok gadis manis yang selalu berwajah ceria. Dimana hari ini gadis itu tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Itulah yang membuatnya khawatir, biasanya bila tidak masuk gadis itu pasti mengabarinya, mengingat dirinyalah yang paling dekat dengan gadis itu. Teman sepermainan sejak kecil, status itulah yang membuat mereka sangat dekat. Beberapa orang bahkan mengira mereka memiliki sebuah ikatan khusus.

Guru di depan sana, tahu bahwa anak laki-laki berambut selayaknya salju itu menahan posenya seperti itu, menjelaskan secara abstrak bahwa anak itu tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dan tidak menghormatinya sebagai guru. Tapi ia hanya membiarkannya, karena dua hal. Pertama, karena lima menit lagi penjelasannya sudah harus ditutup dengan bunyi bel tiga kali penanda pulang. Dan satu lagi, dia adalah orang yang begitu mengenal murid yang disana, jadi ia dapat menebak isi otak murid itu. Maka ia hanya meneruskan sisa penjelasannya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, ibu kira penjelasannya hanya sampai disini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas di halaman 32. Selamat siang semuanya, hati-hati saat pulang ya...." Guru itu mengakhiri pelajaran, sambil membereskan buku-bukunya di meja.

"Siang, Unohana-sensei!!" murid-murid tanpa dikomando langsung menghambur keluar kelas, berdesakan memenuhi pintu. Sementara anak yang melamun tadi baru saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tas selempangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Unohana sengaja berdiam diri dulu, menanti anak itu datang padanya, ia yakin anak itu pasti akan menanyakan sesuatu.

Benar saja. Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya saat tepat berada di depan Unohana yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?"

"Uhn.... Unohana-sensei, anda tahu Momo kemana?"

"Momo? Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Anda kan bibinya, dia tidak memberitahu apapun ke anda saat dia tidak masuk? Padahal kan biasanya dia memberitahu anda lebih dulu, jika ia sakit atau ada keperluan sehingga tidak masuk?" Toushiro memberondong pertanyaan pada Unohana.

Unohana menggeleng pelan. "Coba kau ke rumahnya saja sore ini. Aku tidak bisa kesana karena ada keperluan dengan temanku."

"Saya ada acara keluarga sore hingga malam nanti, sensei. Saya dan ayah harus ke rumah nenek di kota sebelah, memperingati hari kematian ibu...."

"Sudah kau hubungi dia? Barangkali dia sakit?"

"Sudah, sensei. Saya hubungi ponselnya, tidak aktif, dan telepon rumahnya juga tidak dapat dihubungi." Toushiro mulai berwajah cemas.

Unohana tertawa kecil. "Kau ini begitu mengkhawatirkannya ya.... Apa kau suka padanya? Sampai mencemaskannya seperti itu?"

Toushiro tersipu. Wajahnya dipalingkannya, berusaha menyembunyikan garis kemerahan yang mewarnai separuh pipinya.

"Sudahlah. Tunggu saja besok. Mungkin dia masuk." Unohana mulai berjalan keluar kelas, diikuti Toushiro.

"Hn... Baiklah. Saya pulang duluan, Unohana-sensei. Selamat siang!" Toushiro berlari menyusuri koridor yang berlawanan dengan Unohana.

"Ya... Hati-hati di jalan, Toushiro!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagi itu Toushiro sengaja tidak langsung masuk ke kelasnya begitu sampai ke sekolah. Ia menunggu dengan bersandar pada pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia hampir tidak sabar menanti kedatangan Momo, yang begitu dikhawatirkannya kemari. Ia tidak bisa berangkat bersama, karena rumah mereka berlawanan arah, dan Toushiro benci itu. Kenapa ayahnya mesti memilih rumah baru yang menyebabkan dirinya jauh dengan Momo? Ia masih belum menerima alasan ayahnya yang ingin pindah rumah, yang katanya susah melupakan mendiang ibunya jika tetap berada di rumah itu.

Satu persatu murid-murid datang. Toushiro menyeleksi mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya, siapa tahu Momo ada dalam kerumunan orang yang berbondong-bondong itu.

Hingga hampir lima belas menit dia berada disitu, ia baru menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin?" tanyanya, menangkap tangan Momo, membuat Momo terkejut.

"Ah, Shiro-chan! Mengagetkanku saja!"

"Ayo jawab! Kau kemana kemarin?" Toushiro menatapnya tajam.

"Aduh Shiro-chan... Aku kan bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi...." Momo tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan itu masalah utamanya! Kau sedang apa kemarin? Kenapa tidak masuk? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dan Unohana-sensei?" Toushiro tak sanggup mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Hmmm.... Nanti saja kuceritakan ya, Shiro-chan! Kita masuk dulu, hari ini pelajaran pertama dengan Byakuya-sensei. Bisa gawat kalau kita terlambat."

"Huh.... Baiklah. Tapi nanti katakan padaku...."

"Iya.... Janji kok.... Ayo Shiro-chan!" Momo menarik tangan Toushiro sambil tersenyum manja. Toushiro cuma bisa tersipu malu, apalagi dengan pandangan adari murid-murid sekitarnya.

"Unn.... Shiro-chan, kemarin ada tugas tidak?"

"Ada. Tugas biologi dari Unohana-sensei, halaman 32. Senin lusa dikumpulkan."

Momo masih menggelayut pada Toushiro. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya begitu. Toushiro tak kuasa melepaskan, karena tangannya begitu erat dirangkul oleh tangan Hinamori, dan, sebenarnya ia juga senang diperlakukan semacam ini, meski ia malu mengakuinya.

"Tapi Senin depan aku juga tidak ada disini lagi kok...." ucapnya pelan, berharap Toushiro tak mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kau mau kemana, Momo?"

"Hnn.... Nanti saja kuceritakan! Masih rahasia!" ucapnya manja.

Toushiro mengerutkan dahi, ia menangkap sesuatu yang tidak wajar dalam cara bicara Momo dan isi pembicaraannya.

"Momo! Lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu!"

"Ah, biar saja. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku ingin dekat denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Toushiro semakin bingung. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Momo hari ini. Baru pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Toushiro mengenal Momo ia mendapati tingkah Momo yang begitu manja seperti ini.

"Dari tadi Shiro-chan bertanya terus. Nanti kujelaskan saat jam makan siang."

Toushiro cuma bisa menurut dan diam dalam langkahnya bersama Momo. Walau hatinya begitu merasa tidak enak. Seperti akan ada sesuatu yang besar menjelang, entah apa itu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jadi, katakan padaku, janjimu tadi pagi." Toushiro yang duduk di hadapan Momo di salah satu meja kantin menatapnya tajam. Berharap Momo segera memberitahukannya tanpa basa-basi.

Momo menyuapkan sesendok ramen hangat ke mulutnya. "Begini lho Shiro-chan...." kata-katanya terputus ketika sesendok penuh ramen mengisi rongga mulutnya.

"Ayo katakan...."

"Aku tidak masuk kemarin karena membantu orang tuaku beres-beres."

"Beres-beres? Kau mau pindah?"

Momo menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Terlihat perubahan air mukanya, dari ceria menjadi agak murung. Kontras sekali.

"Begitulah. Ayah mau tak mau harus pindah ke luar negeri karena pekerjaannya."

"Apa? Ke luar negeri?" Toushiro menautkan alisnya. Terwujudlah sudah firasat buruknya.

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ikut. Aku ingin tetap disini. Tapi apapun alasanku pada ayah, ayah tetap tidak mau meninggalkanku disini, karena aku anak satu-satunya. Shiro-chan tahu kan, bagaimana protektifnya orang tuaku padaku?"

Toushiro menghela nafas panjang. "Ya.... Ke negara mana kau akan pindah?"

"Kata ayah, Jerman..... Besok kami sudah harus berangkat....."

"Cih...." Toushiro tidak tahu lagi apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Hatinya galau. Bagaimana bisa ia jauh dengan Momo? Sehari saja Momo tidak masuk ia khawatirnya minta ampun, semangat belajar turun drastis, apa yang terjadi dengannya nanti?

Memang ia akui, Momo begitu berarti bagi hidupnya. Asa dari semua rasa hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Shiro-chan.... Aku harus pergi. Padahal sebenarnya aku...."

"Momo...."

Suasana di antara mereka berubah menjadi beratmosfer hening, walau sekeliling mereka sangat gaduh, keadaan para siswa kantin di siang hari dimana para lambung mereka mengeluh.

Toushiro tidak bisa berkata-kata, terlalu sedih perasaan yang mesti ia ungkapkan. Momo hanya mampu terdiam, tak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi lain.

"Sudahlah, Shiro-chan! Sebelum aku pergi, kita bersenang-senang dulu! Jangan sedih!" Momo tersenyum lebar.

Toushiro heran, alisnya mendekat hingga nyaris menyatu. Apa yang membuat anak ini bisa bersemangat disaat dia harus pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya?

"Jangan terlalu sedih..... Shiro-chan.... Aku tidak suka kau bersedih seperti itu..." Momo berdiri.

"Tapi Momo....." ah, Toushiro tidak bisa mengatakan itu sekarang, walaupun itu cuma rangkaian singkat yang tak membuang banyak waktu.

"Aku duluan ya, aku mau mengembalikan buku perpustakaan yang kupinjam. Nanti kelupaan. Jaa ne, Shiro-chan!" Momo melangkah dengan riang, murungnya tadi telah terhapus dengan senyum ceria khasnya.

Toushiro masih terdiam disitu. Bagaimana dengannya nanti? Tanpa Momo? Bisakah waktu yang menjelang nanti tidak sesulit yang dibayangkannya?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pelajaran terakhir di hari Sabtu itu terasa begitu mengesalkan. Kita bisa bertaruh, kebanyakan pikiran dari siswa di kelas 1-3 itu pasti tidak berada di kelas ini, hanya tubuh merekalah yang bertahan duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Sementara Toushiro, yang duduk di tepi dekat jendela itu malah berharap waktu tidak lagi berjalan.

Wajar, itu jelas kan? Kalian tentu bisa tahu, siapa yang tidak sedih jika orang yang kita sayangi jauh dari kita?

Apalagi jika kita hanya memendam perasaan itu, bukankah menyakitkan harus membiarkannya jauh dari sisi kita? Dimana tidak ada lagi hari saat kita menikmati waktu dengan memandang senyumnya secara langsung. Dimana langkah cerianya tidak lagi dapat kita perhatikan lekat-lekat?

"Psst.... Shiro-chan..." Momo yang duduk di sebelahnya berbisik pelan, takut terdengar oleh Ichimaru-sensei, guru pelajaran Sejarah mereka.

Cukup lama juga Toushiro tidak memberi respon, kesadarannya ikut-ikutan terbang melayang memutar flashback masa lalunya bersama Momo yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sebuah simfoni masa lalu yang tak lagi dapat terulang. Momo akan jauh.

"Shiro-chan! Hei... Psst....."

"Eh, ada apa, Momo?" Toushiro akhirnya menoleh.

"Besok.... Maukah kau mengantarku ke bandara? Aku ingin ada seseorang yang mengantarku.... untuk terakhir kalinya...." Momo memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Wajahnya agak tertunduk, hingga poni coklatnya itu menutupi matanya.

"Mengantarmu?" Toushiro tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja. Besok pagi aku akan ke ru....." kata-kata Toushiro terputuskan oleh bunyi tiga kali bel pertanda pulang tiba.

"Oke Shiro-chan... Kutunggu kau besok. Jam sembilan lewat lima belas pesawat ke Jerman sudah berangkat. Aku pulang duluan ya, aku mesti pulang duluan, ayah akan menjemputku, aku harus membereskan beberapa barangku lagi...."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Momo.... Besok aku akan ke rumahmu jam tujuh." Toushiro menatap Momo yang berlari kecil menerobos kerumunan teman-temannya dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Momo-chan mau pindah ya...." suara gadis bermata violet mengejutkan Toushiro dari belakang.

"Katanya waktu pamitan di pelajaran Ichimaru-sensei tadi dia mau pindah kemana?" tanya si rambut orange yang juga ikut-ikutan muncul dan mengejutkan Toushiro dari belakang.

"Jerman...." Toushiro hanya bergumam pelan. Ia sedang menunduk, juntaian rambut saljunya menutupi sekilas matanya, hingga siapapun yang melihatnya dari samping tak akan tahu apa ekspresinya.

"Toushiro, kau tidak sedih?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kau belum mengatakannya juga pada Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya? tanya Ishida yang baru saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang terturun.

Toushiro tak bergeming. Ekspresinya tidak mengalami perubahan sejak tadi.

"Dia sudah jauh. Bagaimana kalau dia mendapatkan seseorang yang lain disana? Kau harus mengatakannya, sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali." sambung Ichigo. Selama ini mereka tahu, seberapa besar rasa Toushiro pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Selalu menunda untuk menyampaikannya, akan tetapi, penundaan yang ia lakukan terlalu membuatnya hanyut hingga tersangkut di masalah waktu, dan jarak yang akan menjelang.

"Sudahlah! Jangan ganggu aku!!" Toushiro berlari menjauh dari mereka. Ia perlu ketenangan. Ia lelah didesak oleh teman-temannya. Sudah didesak oleh perasaan menyesalnya, ditambah lagi teman-temannya.

Ia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan gejolak perasaannya. Toushiro harus membulatkan sebuah keputusan dalam semalam. Apa yang paling tepat untuk ia lakukan esok hari?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jam delapan tinggal lima menit lagi genap terhitung. Toushiro sudah selesai bersiap. Diliriknya sebentar benda kotak berbungkus kertas kado warna krem di meja itu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Mau mengantar Momo, Toushiro?"

"Ya ayah."

Ayah Toushiro, Juushiro, melihat ke luar jendela di sampingnya. Tampak suasana yang sangat muram, langit yang seakan menghitam, seolah sedetik lagi badai akan menghambur.

"Hari akan hujan, Toushiro, jangan sampai kau terlalu lama dan berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain."

"Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula aku.... Ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama bersama Momo.... Sebelum dia pergi...."

Juushiro lalu tertawa. "Iya, iya.... Kau bukan lagi anak kecil. Hati-hati ya...." Juushiro membalikka tubuhnya, menatap putra tunggalnya yang tengah berjalan keluar.

Toushiro berjalan sendiri. Perlahan mendung berbuah menjadi cerah. Sebenarnya Toushiro lebih berharap agar mendung tadi konstan dan menjadi hujan badai yang selebat-lebatnya hingga malam tiba. Setidaknya ia punya waktu lebih untuk bersama Momo. Entah kenapa ia begitu sulit melepaskan Momo kali ini, seolah pelepasan itu akan berubah status dari sementara menjadi selamanya. Ia takut akan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Hingga sampailah ia di depan rumah bercat abu-abu muda yang besar. Beberapa tas dan koper berjejer di berandanya.

Baru saja ia akan memencet bel di pagar itu, sesosok perempuan cantik berbaju kotak-kotak hijau keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah, Shiro-chan! Ayo masuk." katanya berlari kecil dan membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami sudah selesai beres-beres. Ke dalam dulu yuk...." Momo menarik tangan Toushiro lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku mau diluar saja...." Toushiro mengambil tempat duduk di ayunan kecil di halaman rumah Momo yang luas itu. Mengingatkannya lagi pada masa lalu.

"Kami akan ke bandara jam setengah sembilan. Perjalanan dua puluh menit ke bandara, jadi....."

"Kau hanya akan menunggu di bandara selama dua puluh lima menit?" Toushiro dapat dengan langsung menebak kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ya, Shiro-chan. Sebenarnya aku sangat sedih.... Aku ingin minta agar kami pergi tidak secepat itu.... Tapi...."

"Momo...."

"Shiro-chan.... Aku tidak tahu kenapa.... Tapi.... Seperti ada rasa takut padaku untuk melewati perjalanan ini....." Momo menatap Toushiro dengan mata berair, menggenang di pelupuk matanya hingga tak bisa ia tahan lagi untuk ditarik oleh gravitasi bumi, jatuh ke bawah meleleh ke pipinya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pengingat di pengeras suara bandara itu merupakan penanda bagi Momo untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang datang.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi, teman-teman.... Jika aku pernah membuat kesalahan pada kalian, tolong maafkan aku ya...." Momo berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Semua yang ada disitu, Toushiro, Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, bahkan Shuuhei dan Izuru mengerutkan alis mereka. Apa maksud Momo berkata seperti itu? Firasat buruk mulai merasuk di hati mereka masing-masing....

"Momo, tunggu!" Toushiro meraih bahunya. Di tangan kirinya terselip benda kotak merah tadi.

"Kenapa Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro membuka kotak itu. Kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. "Pakai ini. Aku ingin ini menjadi kenang-kenangan untukmu dariku, yang bisa kau ingat selamanya...." Toushiro melingkarkan benda itu di leher Momo. Kalung putih dengan mata berbentuk hati. Terkesan biasa, namun tidak biasa bagi Momo yang baru kali pertama menerima barang ini.

"Shiro-chan?"

"Pakailah. Aku juga memakainya," Toushiro mengeluarkan kalung yang sama dari balik kemeja putihnya.

"Terima kasih, Shiro-chan...." Momo tiba-tiba memeluk Toushiro erat.

Toushiro serasa enggan melepaskan pelukan itu selamanya. Ia jadi merasa itu adalah pelukan pertama dan terakhir yang ia terima dari Momo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Momo....." bisiknya pelan, di samping telinga Momo.

"Momo! Ayo!!" teriak seorang wanita berambut ungu tua memanggil Momo.

"Aku pergi dulu, Shiro-chan..... Selamat tinggal....."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro mengaduk-aduk cokelat panas yang tak lagi mengepulkan asap didepannya. Seharusnya minuman sudah bisa ia seruput, namun ia enggan.

Matanya dipenuhi siluet Momo. Otaknya terkenang kenangannya bersama Momo yang indah. Telinganya terus menerus mendengingkan suara merdu dan lembut Momo.

Ia tak bisa melepaskan segala bagian dirinya dari belenggu gadis bernama Momo itu. Belenggu yang diikatkan Momo begitu lengket di dirinya.

Ditambah lagi dengan firasat tak enaknya yang terus menghantui.

Hujan di luar kafe ini begitu deras, sehingga ia tidak bisa pulang. Hujan seperti menyiratkan sesuatu yang abstrak, namun menunggu untuk datang pada waktu yang tepat, sebuah kejadian yang membayang di balik firasat buruk itu.

"Kami laporkan, baru saja pesawat dari Bandara Narita dengan tujuan Jerman yang berangkat dua jam yang lalu mengalami kecelakaan yang hebat di daerah......" sepotong berita itu hinggap di telinga Toushiro.

Toushiro lagi-lagi mengerutkan alisnya. Apa itu cuma kebohongan yang larut dalam bunyi hujan? Ditolehkannya kepalanya dengan ekspresi seperti pasti-itu-sebuah-kebohongan-belaka.

"Seluruh penumpang dan awak diperkirakan tewas." tampak di televisi kafe itu gambar bangkai pesawat yang sudah hancur tanpa memperlihatkan bentuk aslinya secara utuh lagi. Dibeberapa bagian tampak mengepulkan asap. Sudah dapat dipastikan secara logika, tak ada yang selamat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toushiro, ayo.... Mau berangkat bersama ayah atau menunggu teman-temanmu?"

Toushiro tak bergeming. Jas hitam yang tergeletak disampingnya masih belum ia pakai.

"Toushiro?"

Toushiro menggeleng pelan. "Bukan Momo yang meninggal, kan ayah?" kata Toushiro pada Juushiro. Matanya secara langsung terarah pada ayahnya. Namun selebihnya kosong, tidak ada satu pun semangat yang tersirat dari pandangan itu. Seolah ia bahkan tak memiliki hasrat untuk mengatakan enam kata tadi.

Juushiro menghela nafas. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan putranya. Karena ia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, kehilangan orang yang berharga, yang dicintai.

"Momo pasti akan senang kalau kau mengunjungi pemakamannya...." Juushiro sambil membenarkan jas yang dipakainya.

"Momo tidak meninggal!! Dia masih ada!!" Toushiro menggeram.

Juushiro paham. Anaknya sedang berada pada situasi labil, emosinya susah diatur.

"Baiklah. Ayah berangkat." Juushiro keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Toushiro yang masih terdiam.

"Momo......" perlahan butiran yang bersarang di ekor matanya turun, membentuk sepasang air terjun kecil di kedua sisi pipinya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Semua orang sudah pulang. Toushiro baru datang sekarang. Ia ingin merenung sendirian, tanpa ada satupun yang mengganggunya.

Ia berjongkok, menyelaraskan diri dengan tinggi batu nisan itu.

Ia menatap dalam pada batu yang diam membisu itu, yang berdiri teguh, menambah jejeran batu nisan sebelumnya. Hari ini tiga batu nisan bertambah. Dan ia sedang berada tepat di nisan paling ujung.

Ia tak ingin mempercayai bahwa pemilik nama yang terukir di batu itu telah bersemayam tenang di dalamnya. Ia hanya ingin terjadi kesalahan saat penulisan nama itu.

_Hinamori Momo._

Keadaan diam itu berlaku hingga beberapa menit lamanya.

Air mata bercampur dengan air hujan. Membentuk senyawa baru yang saling berkonfigurasi, meneteskan kesan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Tatapan mata Toushiro sekelabu langit mendung penghasil hujan itu.

Rasa sedihnya meluap. Rasa kehilangannya meregenerasi. Meregenerasi dengan pelan tapi pasti, merubah segala rasa yang bercampur di dadanya menjadi sebuah rasa baru, tapi itu bukan asa.

Rasa dimana membulatnya sebuah keputusasaan. Ia ingin sedetik lagi dewa kematian datang padanya, mencabut nyawanya, melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya yang tak kuat menahan kepedihan, membuat rohnya melayang kesana demi mengejar Momo.

Ia tak sanggup hadapi ini. Sama saja dengan memotong separuh dari jumlah oksigen yang ia hirup setiap detik.

Sama saja dengan membuang lebih dari separuh semangat hidupnya.

Tidak berbeda dengan mengaburkan tujuan hidupnya yang hampa tanpa Momo.

Apa arti semuanya tanpa Momo?

Adakah yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa Momo disetiap harapannya?

Adakah kata yang bisa ia ucapkan tanpa Momo sebagai semangatnya?

Adakah semangat yang mampu ia dapatkan tanpa Momo di tiap titian perjalanan hidupnya?

Adakah suara selentingan indah nan merdu yang menyapa telinganya di setiap pagi?

Mata emeraldnya kini berhias gurat kemerahan.

"MOMO!!!!" teriaknya. Berharap teriak itu dapat berbalas dengan jawaban manis bernada manja yang menggemaskan.

Tapi hanya ada kilat dan petir yang bersusulan yang bisa menjawabnya. Gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga.

Perlahan ia berdiri, dan melangkah dari tempat itu. Tapi hanya separuh kesadarannya yang menyeret dirinya dari situ.

Dirinya tengah labil. Emosinya tak karuan. Dadanya sesak, hatinya perih, menahan ribuan ton kesedihan yang membuncah.

Toushiro terus melangkah. Tatapan matanya sayu. Persis sama dengan sayunya senja yang membayang nun jauh di horizon barat sana, yang masih tersisa, berdesakan dengan mendung.

Bahkan langkahnya pun tak bisa ia pastikan mengarah kemana. Yang jelas, ia masih tak mampu menerima kenyataan.

Bukan salah takdir, karena takdir telah tertulis dari-Nya sejak kita belum mengetahui.

Bukan salah cinta yang datang, karena cinta adalah hakikat yang membawanya bertahan hingga detik ini.

Bukan salah waktu, karena waktu adalah sebuah keharusan yang tak dapat ditoleransi, acuh bergerak sendirian tanpa tahu-menahu apa yang diakibatkannya.

Tidak ada yang salah. Toushiro paham itu.

Tapi hanya dirinyalah yang terlalu naif hingga tak bisa menerima kepergian Momo.

Tapi bukan juga salah kenaifan tersebut, karena kenaifan itu berasal dari cintanya sendiri.

Cintanya sendiri, yang terlalu besar untuk Momo. Tapi cinta memang tak bisa dipersalahkan bukan?

Jadi apa yang patut dipersalahkan untuk semua ini? Tidak ada kan?

Toushiro mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya ke seberang tempatnya berdiri. Disana ada sebuah sungai dengan rerumputan sebagai bingkainya. Rerumputan yang telah basah.

Ia ingat tempat itu, terlalu susah untuk dihapus dari kenangan. Tempatnya dengan Momo pertama kali berkenalan sepuluh tahun lalu. Toushiro ingin kesana, mungkin ia dapat menemukan sosok Momo yang begitu dirindukannya, yang ia tahu tak akan pernah kembali. Tapi ia sudah susah untuk membedakan bayangan dan kenyataan.

Toushiro terus menyeret langkahnya kesana. Hingga baru separuh dari jalan yang tengah diseberanginya, sebuah suara memekakkan telinganya, bersamaan dengan sorot sinar lurus.

"Awas!!! Hei!!!!"

Toushiro tahu benda apa yang sedang mengarah padanya. Kesadarannya bisa menggambarkan itu dengan nyata. Mobil dengan perkiraan kecepatan 70 km/jam melaju di jalan yang sepi itu.

Toushiro tak mau bergerak. Ia memperhitungkan, tak ada lagi waktu untuk menghindar. Ia hanya pasrah, menyerahkan dirinya akan apa yang mesti terjadi. Mati pun tak apa-apa, karena dengan itu ia dapat bertemu Momo.

BRUUAKK!!!

Bunyi itu tak terelakkan lagi. Toushiro sendiri dapat merasakan tubuhnya terguling beberapa jauh, dan ia merasa cairan telah menetes dari kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, yang ia tahu itu bukan hujan, karena hujan telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Keadaan di depannya menjadi gelap. Hitam sempurna.

Dan ia mampu melihat tawa Momo yang cantik., sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan...." ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Momo!!" Toushiro mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha kuat untuk meraih tangan Momo. Tinggal sejengkal lagi, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk itu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xXxXxXx-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toushiro! Toushiro!!"

"Toushiro-kun!!"

"Hitsugaya!!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!!"

"Toushiro!"

Toushiro bisa mendengar gema orang yang memanggilnya itu. Ia dapat merasakan aura hangat yang baru, tidak seperti tadi. Dingin dan mencekam, hanya ada Momo di pandangannya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada yang sakit dan susah digerakkan.

"MOMO!!!" teriaknya lagi. Tubuhnya menegak menjadi berposisi duduk.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Ada Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, ayahnya..... Lantas mana Momo?

"Momo? Momo dimana?"

Juushiro menatap putranya dengan lembut. "Momo sudah pergi, Toushiro. Sadarlah." katanya mengacak-acak pelan rambut salju Toushiro yang kotor.

"Tadi Momo mengulurkan tangannya padaku! Kenapa aku masih hidup?!! Seharusnya aku dapat bertemu Momo!!"

"Untunglah orang yang menabrakmu tadi cepat membawamu kesini. Tapi kau baru sadar setelah dua puluh empat jam." Juushiro mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang ikut duduk di pojok ruangan. Seseorang dengan rambut putih juga tapi berkacamata. Agak mirip dengan Ishida.

"Maafkan ayahku, Hitsugaya...." Ishida berkata, membuat Toushiro menoleh padanya.

Tapi pandangannya diarahkan lagi ke Ryuken, ayah Ishida, yang juga menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa anda tolong saya?! Seharusnya anda biarkan saja saya mati disana!! Saya ingin bertemu Momo!!!" dia berontak. Untung saja ada selang infus yang bisa menahannya.

"Toushiro.... cukup! Jangan terlalu kau sesali sesuatu yang telah pergi! Momo tak akan tenang kalau kau begini!!" Juushiro menaikkan nada bicaranya. Air mukanya berubah serius.

Toushiro terdiam. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang seperti ini.

"Ayah tahu perasaanmu! Ayah mengerti. Ayah juga merasakannya saat kehilangan ibumu dulu...." wajahnya mengguratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, berusaha membuat Toushiro paham, bagaimanapun ia tidak sendirian.

"Ayah...."

"Sebuah cinta sejati itu tak perlu diikat dengan status dan kebersamaan. Jika kau mengaku mencintainya, pastikan kau bisa bertahan apapun badai yang menghantam dirimu tentang cintamu padanya, Toushiro...."

Toushiro kembali menatap kosong.

"Jika kau mencintainya, teruslah bertahan. Momo pergi, karena Tuhan ingin kau terus hidup, untuk mencintainya.... Agar keberadaannya tak mudah hilang karena ada seseorang yang mencintainya...."

"A.... Ayah....."

"Ya. Bertahanlah, Toushiro....." Juushiro mengelus pelan kepala putranya.

"Terima kasih, ayah....." Toushiro kemudian menerawangkan pandangannya. Tampak figur Momo kembali menari dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Momo.... Sangat....."

_Karena cinta tak mesti berakhir hanya karena perbedaan dunia....._

_Karena tak ada batasan bagi cinta, meski terhalau dunia yang berbeda....._

_Karena cinta berlaku selamanya..... Tanpa berbatas akhir...._

* * *

**--::--owari--::--**

Hikkkzz..... Momo matii!!!! hueeee.....

maaphkan saia yg memuat death content/chara disini!!!

tp mungkin inilah fic tersedih yg pernah saia buat (menurut saia sih)

hunn... ini fic yg saia kerjain pontang-panting di hari Minggu

pas-pasan tuh isinya, deskripsi dipaksakan, diksi yg kurang pas, waktu yang kecepetan... en gomen klo ada typo! salahkanlah kemampuan jari saia!!... errr.... halah, yg penting, anda semua REVIEW!!!!

(review fic saia kalo anda ingin fic anda dapat review dari saia!! -taboked, kicked, geplaked- err... yang penting, saia minta anda review dengan setulus hati)


End file.
